


Grass

by FMRachel



Category: Original Work
Genre: it swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: It’s just a shit poem I wrote about someone when I was hurt lol.Also, fuck you. I’m still getting all the tattoos we planned.





	Grass

We were supposed to last forever,  
And now sea creatures have been taken,  
Alone with fast trains,  
And a stupid tea maker.

You were my oldest friend,  
We had jokes for everything,  
About stupid things like grass and a felt frog,  
So now the smell of rain on concrete brings my laughs to an end.

A viral children’s song!  
A film about a dystopian revolution,  
And the end of the fucking alphabet.  
Taken by a thing once thought life long.

You told me I set the room on fire,  
Made me think I could be anyone,  
Have a million names.  
You were a liar.

You cut me off.  
But I’ve still got all the stickers, and drawings, and the picture stuck up.  
Along with your walking boots under my bed.  
Now, even the thought of chalk makes me scoff.


End file.
